Running Game
by monophobian
Summary: KOGKAG. It's a good thing Kouga's a track star for the university. All that experience is perfect when it comes to chasing Kagome. - - - AU College Setting.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know what I'm doing, I can't believe I'm posting this, I sat down to write another chapter of Defensive and here we are, someone please stop me I'm a freaking menace._

 _This little story is probably going to be short. (I'm hoping it's going to be short.) It's essentially a fluff piece, but warning for a potential rape/assault trigger that may or may not slap you in the face. Please don't ask me what's going on, I have no idea._

* * *

"You're remembering how we met, aren't ya?"

Her stupid blush. Kagome couldn't help the heat racing across her cheeks as she was pulled out of her thoughts, turning a glare at the man next to her. Ignoring him would have been a better option, but he knew far too well how to get under her skin.

The jerk.

"No," she insisted, turning back to the track and snapping a few shots as the athletes cooled down.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the memo and leaned into her space. He was sticky and sweaty from his run - which he won, jerk - and to make matters worse, he didn't even stink! How was that possible?! His skin glistened, the flush from exertion was quietly smoothing out, and he still had enough energy to prance around in her a circle, his ponytail still having life in its bounce.

Seriously. Everything about Kouga screamed jerk, from his lucky strike in genetics to the charming grin he kept flashing that made her almost forget her own name.

He bounded in front of her, somehow managing to not ruin one of her photos.

"Liar." It slid off his tongue, lips pulled up on one side and the faintest hint of a dimple twinkling at her. "You were standing right there with your press badge and camera up to shield you from the big, bad, burly track runners linin' up for their interviews."

"They're not shields!" _Crap_. His grin grew wicked and she realized the trap. Arguing the wrong point of his taunt and she fell right where he wanted her.

"So you _were_ thinkin' 'bout me."

Kagome counted backwards from twenty in an effort not to scream.

"You coulda' just said you wanted another interview," he continued blithely, bringing his hand up to check his nails while his gaze remained solely on her. "I wouldn't have minded, seein' how you wanted to spend some time with me."

She counted backwards from thirty this time.

"And what kinda man would I be if I denied such a beautiful woman?"

Forty. Definitely counting from forty.

The silence settled in around the time she hit twenty-three and Kagome realized Kouga was actually waiting for a response. He arched an eyebrow at her mental count of seventeen and leaned in closer when she hit nine.

"Kouga—"

"Kagome."

A mental count from ten. "I'm only here to do my job: get pictures of the event, record the stats—"

"And talk to the winning athletes." His dimple gleamed out as he stepped even closer. "Since you have a winning athlete right in front of you, might as well take advantage of it, right?"

It wasn't hard to hear the many different meanings Kouga threaded underneath his words. _Take advantage_ , oh she'd love to take advantage of his closeness by smashing her knuckles into that cocky grin of his. Ugh. Who was she kidding? Her, punching someone? Never going to happen. Though she did take a moment to envision stomping her heel on the arch of his foot.

Boy would that smart.

But she didn't. Because she was an adult. Like she reminded herself whenever he was around.

"Considering you've monopolized my time for the last three events, ensured that you were spoken to each time, only have a few events that you've participated in," she bulldozed right through whatever he opened his mouth to say, " _and_ aren't the only winner in today's meet, I'll make my way around to speak to the other athletes first."

And then she'd book it right out of the track, hightailing it back to her room and away from any place Kouga could find her. All before he even realized that she didn't talk to him about his performance.

Not that she really needed to. She watched the meet, noted each event, and took special care to track the winners. Kagome knew just how good Kouga performed, winning his races and pulling his relay team up to take first as well. She didn't need to spend twenty minutes watching his dimple glint at her while trying to remember why she couldn't take him up on his offer for grabbing food. Or ice cream. Or a drink.

Well. Definitely not an alcoholic drink. She'd already learned her lesson.

"Kagome," he murmured on a growl, his knuckle stroking down her cheek. "It's just an afternoon. You know you'd enjoy it."

Her blood froze to ice in her veins and she jerked away from him. _You know you want it_. She didn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Taking a step back, she brushed off his hand, forcing her grip on her camera to loosen before she snapped it right out of her hands. It took too long to remember it was hanging around her neck and she could let go, something Kouga unfortunately seemed to notice.

"Kagome?" His eyes widened and his tone changed and she took a step back. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I have interviews to do. Have a good day, Kouga."

It took everything in her not to run.

...

"Kouga!"

He heard the voices coming up behind him, but they didn't pull his gaze from the little skirt bouncing as Kagome all but ran from his presence. Even as she put that distance between them, he couldn't wipe the memory of terror on her face. Not that it was too noticeable. If he hadn't been spending the last two months trying to get to know her, he would have completely missed it.

"Kouga!"

But even still, he knew he stepped in it big time when the color from her cheeks fell faster than he thought possible. And he didn't even know why. His banter was nothing new and even with how much she fought, she enjoyed his company. Well, she didn't want to, but he knew she did.

Maybe.

What if she really didn't?

"Earth to Kouga!"

"What?!" he snapped, spinning around and glaring at his teammate standing right next to him. "And did you really have to shout in my ear?"

"We called for you three times."

"Don't lie. It was only twice."

"No, it was definitely—If you heard, why didn't you answer?!"

So easy to rile up, seriously. Watching aggravation flush over Ginta's face would never cease to amuse him, even though his ears were still ringing at the nasty shout.

"What do you want?"

"I was _going_ to see if you wanted to grab some food with us, but considering your favorite reporter is here, that seems like a waste of breath."

Unbidden, his gaze found that bouncy head of dark wavy hair, concern and curiosity mixing into a blend he knew he couldn't ignore. "Yeah, you guys go without me. I'll catch up later."

Ginta snorted. "Figured."

Too late, he realized he didn't respond. Kouga _always_ responded to Ginta's teasing, making sure they knew that this little fascination was completely under control. But he couldn't shake the flash of fear he saw in those blue eyes and the silence stretched between them before he could finally look at his friend.

The look he was met with was more serious than he was used to. "I'll let you know where we decide to go tonight," Ginta said in a tone that spoke of far more questions than he was going to ask. "Make sure you eat before then."

Barely acknowledging the man, Kouga headed back toward the athletes still lingering around. It wouldn't take long for them to clear out, food and a hot shower usually taking precedent over anything else before long. Him, too, but he was going to push it off as long as he could.

Food with her company would be far preferable.

He let her have her space, choosing instead to watch from afar. Sitting on the edge of the field and watching her move through the crowd gave him time to think through what happened. And what he wanted to happen. And what he absolutely did _not_ want to happen again.

Maybe it was something he said? Had to be. He'd made the jokes before, had pushed her more than probably recommended about going out with him and never had she reacted like _that_. He'd seen her exasperated, annoyed, confused, frustrated, impatient, and almost infuriated, but never had he seen downright terror flash across her face. He never wanted to see it again.

Logic would tell him to let it go today. Kouga had obviously pushed too far and he should give them both a bit of space before speaking to her again, but he couldn't. He had to set this right. If he let her go now, she'd find every reason to never see him again.

Man, that would suck. Completely, utterly, royally suck.

Well wasn't that a depressing train of thought. Shaking his head, he huffed out a breath and turned his attention back to the track. Looked like she was nearing the end of her interviews as it emptied and pretty soon, they would be the only ones left.

Patience was not his virtue, but he held onto it with both hands as he waited for her to finish speaking to his teammate. Though painfully shy, Jinenji was a beast at the shot put. Kouga would be surprised if Kagome got enough information out of him for a decent article, but if anyone could, it was definitely her.

 _Finally_ , the interview was over and Kouga took his chance. _Don't fuck this up_ played on repeat as he sidled up to her side, walking with her off the field.

"Kouga!"

Damn. He managed to spook her anyway. "Listen, Kagome, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She stopped, blinking owlish eyes up at him and Kouga resisted the urge to pull her close.

"I thought—well, I was just teasing, and—ya know I don't mean—" _Good job not fucking this up_. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

The silence that stretched between them ached. Any minute now, she was going to respond and he just knew it would be terrible. A blatant rejection that ignoring would make him an utter dick and he would be forced to actually leave her alone.

"Ya know, if it would make you feel better, I can leave ya alone from now on. I don't mean to be a pain, I just like your company and didn't know how to—"

"It's okay, Kouga."

 _What?_ He froze, blinking at her with his jaw hanging open and probably looking like a complete idiot.

That pretty gaze dropped to look at her hands fiddling over her camera and if he didn't know better, he would think she was flustered. "It's…" Her shoulders squared up under the breath she took and as he held his own while she finished her thought. "It's okay. You're okay. I just didn't sleep well."

That last one was a lie, simply because she couldn't lie worth a damn, but he let it slide.

"I just wanted to get done with the meet and then head back to my dorm." Her accompanying smile wasn't tight, but it also wasn't as free as the ones he'd seen before.

"Would I be pushing too far if I offered to buy lunch to make it up to ya?"

Her smile eased into one more honest. "A bit, yeah." But she was blushing despite her words and there was mischief in her eyes.

"What about dinner?" he tossed out, his own smirk surfacing.

Her finger poked his chest with enough surprising force to push him back a step. "That's _definitely_ pushing."

The tease retuned in her tone and Kouga could have finished another race, he was so relieved. "Then how 'bout we settle over a cup o' coffee?"

"Doesn't sound like settling if I'm still going out with you."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. Hook, line, and sinker. "Now see, I only said coffee. You're the one who had to throw in dating."

And just like that, her face flushed an endearing pink and she stuttered over her own tongue. How he wished it were his instead.

"I did _not_ — You said— That's not what—" She was damned cute when she was flustered, stomping her foot and turning on her heel. "Jerk!"

He didn't mind one bit. Kouga enjoyed watching her hips sway as she stormed off.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour!" he called after her, watching until she was out of sight before hurrying in the opposite direction to his own room. A shower, a shave, and then he'd be at her doorstep in twenty-five minutes.

* * *

 _Thoughts, ideas, opinions, reviews, constructive criticisms, undying oaths, curses, proclamations, and haikus are invited, welcomed, shown a great time, treated with utter respect, and taken out for breakfast in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

This was such a mistake.

Looking in the mirror, Kagome quelled the urge to run her hand through her hair again. It's not like she agreed to go out with him. No, not go out with him – get coffee. Just coffee. Though the man just had a meet, he should really get some food. But that would be lunch and Kagome said no to lunch because it would be too close to a date.

Well, she said it would be pushing, she didn't actually tell him no.

Why didn't she actually tell him no?

It wasn't because of that stupid dimple. Not the first time it tried to get more out of her than she wanted to give. Or his teasing, even if she was still fighting a smile at how naturally it came. Definitely not the eagerness as he asked her and kept up that gentle persistence he disguised under pushing. Hard to call it unwelcome when he seemed to know how much was too much.

And maybe that was it. The apology. An actual, sincere apology. After the way she clammed up and ran, Kagome expected him to pry into it or even qualify anything he said. But he didn't. Kouga just straight up apologized for making her uncomfortable and she couldn't remember the last time a guy did that without trying to absolve himself of any guilt. Paired with the vulnerable hope shining in his eyes as he offered her an out – a _permanent_ one – she realized she didn't want to take it.

Yeah, he pushed and prodded. Yeah, he grated her nerves with every meet. Yeah, he was unfairly attractive and sent a flush through her every time he flashed that dimple. But he didn't deserve to be sent away for something that wasn't his fault. How could she hold something against him when he didn't even know it existed in the first place? Especially after he tried to right the wrong anyway?

So there she was, telling herself this was definitely not a date even though her cute little sundress and sandals stated it pretty much was a date (because who ever went on not-a-date with that stylish peekaboo neckline and decorative seam down the back that brought the eye to the curve of her waist?), and if this was really not a date, why was she so concerned with her hair?

She turned to her closet to change her entire outfit again before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Glancing at her clock, she frowned. Twenty minutes, so not Kouga. But she wasn't expecting anyone else. And her room was a mess so it's not like she would have invited someone and forgot.

Who could it be?

The knock came again.

"I'm coming!" she called, shoving the pile of unsuitable clothing into her closet where she would deal with it later and smoothing down her dress one last time. Just in case it _was_ Kouga. Though it's not like it would make a difference, she wasn't inviting him into her room—

It was Kouga.

And Kagome was speechless, hand still on the doorknob as she took in his freshly showered appearance. Oh boy. She was not prepared. Having only seen him at track meets, she'd gotten used to seeing him sweaty and gross in his uniform. But the first view of Kouga in jeans and a nice shirt hugging all those muscles she knew he had? And his ponytail neat and stylish to contain that head of thick, luscious hair?

She was a goner.

"You look beautiful."

Her eyes shot to his face, surprised at his almost breathless tone. There wasn't a smug smile on his face that she was expecting or the eager confidence she sometimes saw in other potential would-be dates. Instead, he seemed…in awe?

His gaze was taking in the delicate sweep of her shoes when she finally found her voice. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

 _Good one, Kagome. Keep that drool off your chin next time._

Those eyes flashed back up to hers and finally, he smiled. Only it wasn't the cocky grin she always saw down at the track, it was a softer one with a bit of insecurity dancing along the corners.

"I know we agreed coffee but I'm starving, so would ya mind if we got coffee at a place that served food as well?"

Oh. So he was going to get lunch anyway. Even though she barely agreed to coffee. Taking time to grab her clutch and keys, she stepped out of her dorm and quietly closed and locked the door. It made sense for him to be hungry. He did just finish that meet and she could remember how quickly those hunger pains caught up. But she didn't appreciate being manipulated into a date she wasn't ready for yet.

 _Yet?_ No, not ever. She didn't have time to date.

"Where were you thinking?" she asked, shoving her disappointment aside.

He seemed to wait for her to head toward the elevator before moving, almost as if scared she'd run away at the first opportunity. "There's that little coffee shop off of Main next to a deli. We can get ya some coffee and then I can order a quick sandwich and we can eat at one of the tables outside?"

"That sounds…" He was still getting her coffee. He wasn't forcing her into having lunch with him. He understood. Relief swept through her and all that tension left with a pleased sigh. "That sounds lovely."

He beamed that dimpled, charming, carefree smile of his and Kagome felt her heart melt just a little bit more.

…

"So." Kouga looked down at his food with a blissful sigh and then glanced up at Kagome. It was amusing to see his thoughts scatter instantly for what she assumed was a quick side track. "Are ya sure you're okay with the coffee? I know that's what we agreed on, but if you're hungry—"

"This is fine, Kouga." She made a show of taking a sip of her coffee – a wonderful macchiato with just the right amount of caramel – and smiled at him. "Just the coffee for me."

He shrugged, his broad shoulders moving easily under his shirt and Kagome was caught at the shift of muscle. "Okay. Ya just let me know if something changes. Can't have my girl goin' hungry on our first date."

The drink burned the back of her throat as she choked at his words. " _Kouga!_ " She couldn't believe him. Jerk. "I am _not_ —"

He was smiling. Downright beaming at her with mischief dancing in his eyes as if he was waiting for her reaction. His expression shifted into that of ill-begotten innocence as he purposefully took the first bite from his sub.

That stupid jerk. He was teasing her.

"Of course, with how you keep on protestin' the date, you're going to hurt my feelings." The stupid man was enjoying this far too much as he munched on a fry. "I go through all this trouble to show you a nice time and ya keep pushin' me away like I'm dog meat." He executed a clearly fake sigh. "It's really no way to treat a date, Kagome. Don't I mean more to you than that?"

Kouga was being…playful. Guess she should have realized there was more to it when he kept teasing her at the track meets, but she was still a little surprised. It was a nice surprise. Even though he really did push the envelope quite a bit, she found herself smiling at just how utterly ridiculous he was being. Well. If that's how they were going to play…

"A date?" she answered, affecting her tone with an air of surprise. "This is a date, where you get to choose your own meal and I'm stuck all on my lonesome with just this little cup of coffee?" Those blue eyes blinked at her in shock and Kagome took a triumphant sip from her cup. Perfect. "You certainly know how to treat a girl, Kouga, not even wanting to pay for her meal."

Two more blinks and she fought desperately to keep the grin off her mouth, but she was failing. She knew she was failing. Throwing him off his game was entirely too amusing.

A sudden bark of laughter shook him from his surprise and she couldn't fight her smile anymore. Kouga's laugh was infectious, drawing a bit of attention from other patrons sitting outside, but Kagome didn't care. She chuckled along with him, drinking in the mix of a wonderful afternoon and surprisingly delightful company.

Who would have guessed?

"Next time, I'll make sure you order food first." Kouga's shoulders shook under more silent laughter as he turned back to his food, shaking his head at her.

It was nice to tease him and enjoy a gentle banter. How long had it been since she'd been able to do this with a guy? Way too long. Recent memories only showcased the danger of bruised egos and had left Kagome immediately defending herself before learning to keep her mouth shut. Being able to tease Kouga and have it remain a tease? What a breath of fresh air.

"Anyway, back to what I was going to ask ya before you distracted me—"

"I didn't distract you," she protested. "You distracted yourself."

"You most certainly did. You sat there—" He stopped, another smile tugging at his lips before he huffed out a laugh. "You're doing it again. Stop it and let me talk so I can learn about you."

"How exactly is that going to work out?"

"Easy. I ask a question, you answer it."

"What if I don't want to answer it?"

"That goes against the entire point of a date."

"Who says this is a date?!"

" _You_ did, remember?" The dimple appeared again. "Talking about how I don't know how to treat a girl because I only buy her coffee on our date? _And_ when you called our compromise a date?"

 _Rats._

"So, stew on that for a bit and tell me how ya got involved in the track meets."

"What do you mean 'stew on that'?"

"I mean you go on and admit this is a real date you agreed to so you're not surprised when I kiss you later in front of your dorm."

Kiss her? Eyes wide and mouth agape, Kagome could see he was serious under that teasing demeanor. He really was going to kiss her? Warmth spun low in her belly at the thought of him stepping close enough to smell his scent, his strong hand cupping her jaw and tilting her chin up just enough to accept the light touch of his full lips—

Kouga was staring at her, looking like he was waiting for an answer. _Crap_. Did he say something she missed because she was too busy thinking about him kissing her?

"I'm sorry, what?"

A slow grin stretched across his lips as if he knew what had her so distracted, but he thankfully didn't comment. "I asked how ya got assigned our track meets. You cover them for the school paper, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why you?" He took a bite and then seemed to think better of his question. She giggled as he held up a hand and hurried to chew his food. "Not that I'm complaining. Just wonderin' what got ya interested, is all."

Go figure he would start with this. An unease trickled under her skin, but she ignored it. "I ran track in high school."

He paused with a fry halfway to his mouth, eyebrows raised a bit as he looked at her again.

"When we were planning out the papers, we decided to go with interests. It didn't make sense to send someone to cover something they didn't understand. And by that logic, I got the meets since I'm familiar with how they run."

"Just in high school?"

The unease grew. "I ran my freshman year but had to quit due to an injury."

He set his sub back onto the plate and leaned closer. "What happened?"

"Car accident." The words came out easily, monotone as she stared down at the cup in her hands. She'd told this story so many times before. "I was on my way back to campus after a visit home and we were sideswiped at an intersection. They didn't even see the light. Shattered my ankle and fractured my hip, but thankfully everyone else was okay."

He was silent and she was grateful. Most people interjected pity and sorrow, but Kouga seemed content to let her continue her story in silence.

"We'd just finished the season, so we were hoping a surgery and physical therapy would help. And it did, just not enough. My ankle is fine, but my hip needed a second surgery and we're doing what we can to keep me from having issues later on in life." Her shoulders moved and Kagome finally met his gaze. "I can still run, but it seemed smartest to hang up my cleats."

Kouga sat back in his chair. He was watching her, but there wasn't the pity she'd expected. Sorrow, yes. A bit of pain, yes. Pity, no.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee and savored the flavor over her tongue.

"Do you miss it?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah. Sometimes." A wry smile twisted her lips. "I miss the team, I miss the meats, but I'm…well. I'm adjusting. I don't miss the time commitment. It's been nice to be able to pick up other hobbies."

He chuckled. "I know that feeling."

"I still run. Not like I used to, but three or four times a week. It's fun now. I don't have to do it anymore, so it's a different experience. I can just have fun."

"What about watching?" He picked up a fry from his plate. "Is it fun for you to be at the meets?"

"For the most part. Just enough to remind me how obnoxious the men's team is."

His teeth flashed under that answering grin, a husky chuckle drifting over the table. She wanted to curl up in that sound. "Obnoxious enough to date, ya?"

Kagome really did like this teasing. Shooting her hand out to quickly nab a fry, she sat back in her chair and smiled at his indignant protest. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 _I never ever ever thought that I would find myself in a situation where I could utilize random track knowledge gleamed from having a roommate on the track team in college. We didn't even talk much, but I do remember the symbolism of her nailing up her cleats in the closet when she quit the team. Insane._

 _(I don't even like thinking about her all that much because she was crazy. And the only other things I can really remember is how condescending she was about people not eating healthy and her obnoxious sex noises that would carry through the house. Lovely, right?)_

 _BUT ANYWHO. Here we have chapter 2! Thoughts? Ideas? Concerns? Let me have them. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter feels a little bumpy and not as smooth as I want it to be, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Kagome is playing her cards very close to her chest, which made this a little harder to write than normal, but I had a lot of fun watching Kouga try to figure out what she was thinking. It's good for the dork to have to work for it. :)_

 _I know it's been over a year since the last chapter so if you're still with me, thank you! Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Kagome was fucking gorgeous.

Kouga couldn't figure out what drew him in more: the vibrant blue of her eyes when they twinkled with hidden amusement, that beautiful smile that told him his teasing was working, or the free, melodious laugh she let loose when he matched her sense of humor perfectly with a tease.

All of it, really. From the wavy lengths of her hair pulled back in that chic ponytail to the dainty tips of her toes in those cute shoes, _Kagome_ drew him in. Completely.

It wasn't a terrible walk back to the campus. Not short, but not too long either. And even though he just ran a meet, Kagome was finally spending time with him. An extra stretch of his legs was well worth the chance of not scaring her off. He wasn't certain where the line was between teasing and pushing, but he was damned certain he wasn't going to cross it again.

She seemed comfortable when they were in public. Not that he had enough experience with her alone to tell, but there was an ease to her movements when they walked back to the campus. Almost as if she'd been expecting something and when it didn't happen, her relief was almost palpable. Coffee had been wonderful, the company even better, and while he was currently walking her back to her dorm, Kouga did _not_ want to see the afternoon come to an end.

But if it put Kagome at ease, then that's what he'd do.

"…so, I have another three years of classes to make sure it's really what I want to do." Kagome stopped to look at him and it took longer than he wanted to realize what she was saying, his mind too preoccupied with just how lucky he was to be with her.

"Wait a minute." He pulled to a stop at the intersection that would cross over into campus, not at all annoyed at having to wait for the light. " _Three_ more years? There's no way you're a freshman. I thought your accident—"

She smiled a bashful little grin and Kouga had to catch himself from leaning in. "I transferred," she explained. "When I quit the track team, I…" A shadow crossed over her face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "It was easier to start over. New school, new start. I changed my major, too, so I have a bit to catch up on and it's just easier to claim being a freshman than to try and explain that weird in between because my credits don't line up perfectly."

"That makes more sense." The light changed and they continued on their walk. "I was wondering because you weren't on our school's team."

"You wouldn't have even known I was there."

"Oh, yes I would have. No way could I ever overlook _you_."

Kagome sucked in a breath and a streak of triumph flashed through him. He was getting to her — at least, he hoped he was. He was so damn attracted to her, he didn't even want to consider the possibility of it not being mutual.

God, please let it be mutual.

As they continued walking, he knew they were getting closer to the moment he would find out. While he'd been half joking about kissing her when he dropped her off, her reaction had him thinking about all sorts of possibilities. That she just might be as receptive as he hoped.

Just the thought of that upcoming opportunity had his palms sweating and he couldn't have that. No way this would be a simple, chaste kiss. Well—he glanced at Kagome, remembering the hesitant way she'd warmed up to him and the distance she kept forgetting to keep between them—he didn't _want_ it to be. He wanted to really kiss her, feel her, _touch_ her, but that would all depend on her.

Not much he could do about it now and if he made it obvious that was all he was thinking about, conversation would die a fiery death and then he definitely wouldn't get that kiss, let alone a second date.

And between the choice of a kiss and a second date, he'd choose the second date every time.

"So you normally pay close attention to the women's track team?"

Well, now look at that. If that wasn't a leading question, he'd eat his cleat. Raising an eyebrow at her, he was pleased to see that twinkle in her eye that was always present when she teased. Flirted, really, but he wasn't going to let her know that just yet.

"It's impossible not to pay close attention to a beautiful woman who likes to be a cheeky little shit every once in a while," he tossed right back at her.

And she blushed beautifully at his compliment before she caught the tease.

"I'm not being a cheeky little shit!"

"Don't worry, Kagome." He couldn't pass up this opportunity, loving to see that fire in her eyes that always led to laughter. Tilting down toward her, he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close—and promptly tried not to melt at how good she felt next to him. "You can be a cheeky little shit all you want."

"Kouga—"

"I won't tell anyone."

" _Kouga_ —"

"Your secret is safe with me."

She didn't voice her next protest because that smile curling at the corner of her lips finally broke out into a laugh. Kagome by his side, under his arm, head thrown back, her eyes shining with happiness, and the musical sound of her laughter encasing him — it seriously couldn't get any better than this.

Well, maybe it could. If he could taste that laughter for himself, it just might get better.

"You are terrible," she finally managed, a few giggles still peeping out. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Keep me," he answered immediately, a bit of seriousness riding underneath the playful tone. "That's all. Not that hard to do, especially when I'm so much fun to have around."

She giggled again, shaking her head at his antics. Her eyes softened when she looked up at him, almost as if she was contemplating his proposal. How amazing would that be? Kagome deciding she liked his company, that she liked _him_ and wanted him to be around.

He wanted to earn that, to prove to her that he could be something she could want, but that was wishful thinking. All he could do was be himself and hope that was something she liked. He'd be doing them both a disservice if he tried to be something he wasn't.

"We'll see," she said, her tone a touch hesitant, a little soft.

"How about this." He lowered his voice as they reached the campus, wanting to keep her attention on him for as long as he could. "Don't make a decision just yet. I'll keep taking you out on dates and you can tell me when you make up your mind."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, the answer is going to be yes," he teased again. "How could you possibly say you wouldn't want this around?"

"You mean, only when you don't have a track meet?" she threw out. "Or when you're not in class? Or hanging out with your team? Or when you have anything better to do?"

She was teasing — he knew she was teasing, he could hear it in her voice — but something was off. Something didn't sit right and he wanted to figure it out before he stepped into a mess.

"You already come to my track meets," he pointed out. "And you also have class, so I figured that would be an equal give and take. Same with hanging out with friends because you have friends to hang out with, too. But my free time? I can't think of a single thing I could do better than to spend time with you."

Her smile dulled, but didn't disappear. If anything, it grew confused. Unsteady.

"Kouga." The weird tone told him he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "You already got me to agree to a date. You don't have to keep trying so hard."

His abrupt stop took them both off guard, Kagome stumbling from being pulled so quickly and the person behind him almost running them both over, but he didn't pay them any attention.

"Kagome." Another person barely dodged him and he quickly moved them off the sidewalk. "What do you mean?"

She blinked up at him, those beautiful eyes clouding in…insecurity? Self-doubt? He wasn't entirely sure, but he was going to wait and figure it out.

"You don't have to keep up with the over-the-top compliments," she said, a blush starting to stain her cheeks. "It's not like you're chasing after me or something, so I just…I'm already here. You don't have to keep trying."

"You agreed to let me push you into spending time with me," he explained slowly. Nothing about what she said made any sense, but maybe saying it all out loud would help him untangle the web of confusion he was stuck in. "And you let me tease you. You haven't run off. But—"

She looked away, her lips spreading in a small grimace.

"Kagome, do you _want_ to be with me? Are you…" he swallowed, a sickening thought sent his heart to his knees. "Did you agree to coffee just to be polite?"

"No." Her eyes flew back to his and he blew out a breath of relief to see the honesty in them. "No, I wanted to get coffee. And I had a great time."

He waited and when she didn't continue, he added, "But?"

Teeth sank into her bottom lip, worrying it while he waited for her answer. Patience was not something he had a lot of practice in, but he'd learn how to be patient for her.

"I don't understand why you're still putting in so much effort."

 _What?_ "Kagome, I've been trying to get your attention for _two months_. So when ya finally give me the time of day, I'm gonna do everything I can to get it to happen again."

The silence that fell between them wasn't encouraging. It wasn't _dis_ couraging, but the limbo feel had him antsy on his feet.

"Why?" she whispered, her question a breath between them. "There are so many girls who flirt with you, why me?"

This was not what he expected. Kagome was confident, sure of herself, comfortable in her own skin. She faced arrogant athletes every week with the same stubborn tilt of her chin that got her excellent results and didn't back down from a single overreaching ego that came her way. But this? Where was _this_ coming from?

"Because you're _you_ ," he tried to explain. "Because you have this spark of life in you wherever you go and I want to be a part of that. I want to know what it feels like to have that life shared with me. Because…Kagome, why _wouldn't_ I chase you?"

She didn't seem to have an answer for that. Kouga watched as she pulled back a little, retreating from the shockingly vulnerable conversation they suddenly found themselves in.

"You caught my eye the first time you showed up at our meet, shouldering your way through the team to get your answers. And the more I learn about you, the more I want to know."

The walls she kept between them weren't coming down yet, but they seemed to be unsteady. Not that they needed to come down. He'd figure out how to get around them if he could.

"Kagome." He had so many questions, _so many questions_ , but he bit his tongue. If he was really going to prove to her that she had so much to offer, he'd have to show it. Wait for her to be open to accept it. And chase off any other asshole that might want to take advantage of that. "Let's get going."

He steered her back onto the sidewalk, continuing the trek toward her dorm. Pushing her now would be too much. He could see it in the space she put between them, the silence that settled around them, and he wanted to get back to their previous banter. He had to have her laughing again before he left her alone in her room.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kouga asked as they walked into the foyer of her dorm, waiting for the elevator.

"I didn't have any plans," she answered easily. "Was thinking about downloading the pictures I got from the meet and starting on the article."

"When is it due?" He followed her into the elevator.

"Not until Monday, so I have the rest of the weekend. And it should be pretty easy."

"Well, if you'd rather get out instead," he offered as they reached her floor, "the guys and I are going out for a couple drinks tonight to celebrate. Would you like to come?"

She stiffened, her eyes going wary. "Where at?"

"We're all meeting at the Tavern," he answered, referring to the brewery just on the edge of school property. "No one will have to drive to get there and they have great deals on their pitchers."

Her head tilted and her shoulders eased a little and he could see her considering it.

"I could pick you up and we can walk over together," he offered. "Or you could grab a few friends and meet us. I know most of the team will be there and maybe a few other guys in the frat. It'll be fun."

"Just guys?"

"Nah. Some of the women's team said they'd be showing and I think there's a few girlfriends that want to come, too. It wouldn't just be you."

"That sounds like it'll be fun."

That didn't sound good.

"I'll text a few friends and see if they'd want to go."

 _That_ sounded better. "Wanna text me when you're on your way so I can make sure to save you enough seats?"

Kagome pulled out her keys as they stopped in front of her door and the small smile tugging at her lips had his heart soaring. "Is this your way of asking for my number?"

"Nope." He leaned in a little, a grin crossing his face. "You're getting _my_ number. It's up to you if you want to share yours."

She blinked, her smile stuttering before spreading into the beautiful, free one he wanted to see. A laugh came next before she shook her head, clearly amused by his antics. "You are far too charming for your own good."

"I'll accept that." If it got her smiling, he'd take any dig she threw at him. "Ready for my number?"

That little smile never left her face as she tapped his number in.

"And that's Kouga, spelled H-O-T T-R-A-C-K S-T-A-R."

Kagome made no effort to hide the contact name of _Relentless Menace_ from him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you for coffee, Kouga," she said as she slid her phone back into her small clutch before turning to her door. "I had a lot of fun."

"I did, too." He could let her go and hope to meet her later or he could push just a little bit more. Just enough to keep him solidly in the 'potential date' option of her carefully organized life. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" She turned, her bright eyes open and looking up at him, gorgeous and stunning and absolutely out of his league.

"Can I kiss you?"

She blinked, then turned pink as his question sank in. Her smile stuttered, but didn't go away and Kouga couldn't find it in him to breathe. Still, he let her have the time. He wasn't going to push her. If this was going to go anywhere, she had to want it as much as he did.

Okay, maybe not as much because he couldn't imagine _anyone_ wanting him as much as he wanted Kagome, but he'd take her wanting him a little. Just enough to let him continue hanging out with her.

Shyly, she nodded and Kouga could have shouted for joy. Instead he gently cupped her cheek, bent his neck, and softly fit his lips to hers. A little taste, a little tease, a little movement to match her pace, and a whole lot of restraint to keep from pulling her against him and kissing her the way he really wanted.

Her hand palmed his shoulder for balance, her jaw angled to fit their mouths together better, and Kagome gave him the best first kiss he'd ever had in his life.

She pulled back and he let her go, watching her as she blinked her eyes open and assessed him with a quiet look.

"See you tonight?"

Her smile was small and a little knowing and filled him with a lot of hope. "Yeah, you just might."

Kouga waited for the elevator doors to close before he allowed himself to sag in relief. A good date, a great kiss, and an open potential for more. Now to make sure he didn't screw it all up.


End file.
